Heather Chandler
Heather Chandler is the posthumous antagonist of the 1989 black comedy film Heathers and the musical of the same name. She is one of the three titular characters of the same name as well as the the clique's former leader. She was portrayed by the late Kim Walker. Biography Heather Chandler is the leader of a popular clique at Westerburg High School in Sherwood, Ohio which consists of her and two other beautiful and wealthy girls who share her name: Heather Duke and Heather McNamara. At some point she recruited another named Veronica Sawyer initially for the latter's forgery skills, and would use backyard Veronica's backyard for croquet games with the other Heathers. Within her clique, Heather would constantly bully Heather Duke and saw Veronica as a friend, though her relationship with McNamara is not known. During lunch, she talks Veronica into forging a note to trick Martha Dunnstock into thinking it was from Ram Sweeney. She and Veronica then do a lunch poll by asking the students a crazy hypothetical question as a way to ”bush up on their conversation skills” when they go to a party at Remington University tonight. It is through this polling that Veronica meets Jason "J.D." Dean, and Heather moves Veronica along when she lingered around J.D. for too long. Heather is later seen talking about the gun prank J.D. pulled on Ram Sweeney and Kurt Kelly with the other Heathers and Veronica over croquet, and later leaves with Veronica to attend the Remington party. Veronica ends up humiliating Heather which leads to the latter in promising to ruin Veronica's reputation at school. The next morning, she is greeted by Veronica and J.D., who gives her a hangover drink laced with drain cleaner which ends up killing her. Other versions ''Heathers Musical'' Heather Chandler appears in the musical version, and even makes more appearances even after her death as a ghost to Veronica. Songs *''Beautiful'' *''Candy Store'' *''Big Fun'' *''Me Inside of Me'' *''Yo Girl'' Quotes Gallery Heather playing croquet.gif Heather with her clique.gif|With her clique. Arguing with Veronica.png|Swearing to make Veronica's life miserable. Heather in her night clothes.jpg|Seeing Veronica and J.D. Heather Dead.png|Dead. Heather C dead.jpg|Open casket funeral. From beyond the grave.gif|Haunting Veronica. 3DC77318-3EF8-42B1-AFB0-68B5CDC9CA7C.jpg Heather_0154.jpg Heather_0567.jpg Heather_0775.jpg Heather_0814.jpg Heather_0827.jpg BEE1918D-3E67-4CB4-B27E-26BFE6600005.jpeg B59492A4-E1FF-4978-BF8B-AC1448272CCD.jpeg Trivia *Heather Chandler’s signature color was red. *She is the first murder victim of J.D. and Veronica. *She was in her junior year. *She briefly dated Peter Dawson in the past, but broke up with him because she thought he was boring. *Out of her clique, Heather seemed to mostly pick on Heather Duke. *In the musical, Heather seemed to also not care about her parents as she stated to like maxing her dad’s credit card. *It is implied that she has low self-esteem. Category:Female Category:Teenagers Category:Scapegoat Category:Titular Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Theatrical Villains Category:Type Dependent on Version Category:On & Off Category:Noncorporeal Category:Leader Category:Wealthy Category:Non-Action Category:Legacy Category:Control Freaks Category:Deceased Category:Neutral Evil Category:Tyrants Category:Archenemy Category:Greedy Category:Arrogant Category:Successful Category:Sophisticated Category:Mastermind Category:Liars Category:Cheater Category:Hypocrites Category:Charismatic Category:Master Orator Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Vengeful Category:Abusers Category:Power Hungry Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Sadists Category:Usurper Category:Psychopath Category:In Love Category:Insecure Category:Posthumous